


your sound

by chouzai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, sora being easily moved by music is one of my fav hcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouzai/pseuds/chouzai
Summary: "Your sound... Sora thinks it's one of his favorites."





	your sound

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired of writing but i just can't Stop ive written like 3 different fics in the span of two days can I Cease.  
> im half asleep and my brain is like literally just gone so im sorry if this is nonsensical

They're sitting in the Light Music Club's room, Sora settled comfortably on a chair as Hinata plucks away at his guitar. There's no club meeting for the day, and Yuta's stuck with cleaning duty, so to kill time, Hinata had decided to hang around in the club room. Sora volunteered to keep him company, but even despite that, he hasn't said a word the moment Hinata began playing random notes on his instrument. Hinata finds it strange, considering the blond enjoyed chatting, so he chances a peek at his friend, only to be met with blue eyes staring into the air around them in wonder.

"Sora-kun...?"

Blinking out of his trance, Sora meets Hinata's confused expression, and as though he hadn't been oddly quiet for the past half hour, he smiles.

"Hm~? What is it, Hina-chan~?"

Scratching at the back of his head, Hinata gives an awkward smile in return.

"Uh... Are you okay? You've just been kinda... Sitting there. Are you feeling sick? You can go home if you want. Yuta-kun'll be done soon, I think."

In response, Sora only stares at him in confusion, his head tilting in thought. Did he say something weird?

"HuHu~ Sora's fine though~? He was just watching the music notes...~ Hina-chan, did you know~? Sora likes, um, 'music appreciation!' That's what Senpai called it~"

At first, Hinata is at a loss. 'Watching the music notes?' Wouldn't it be more accurate to say he's _listening_ to the music? But then he remembers Sora's synesthesia, and as realization dawns on him, the blond nods cheerfully. 

"If Hina-chan could play a whole song, Sora'll be happy...~" He pauses momentarily, head shaking to retract his words. "Oh~ But it's okay if Hina-chan doesn't want to. Sora just wants to hear your sound...~? Something like that... Sora's seen 2wink's sound, but the sound Hina-chan has playing his own music... Sora's always wondered about it, see~?"

Hinata's brows raise in surprise briefly. Sora's always so honest, it makes his heart race out of embarrassment, but he shakes it off quickly. Confidence spreads across his features, guitar pick strumming the strings as he grins widely. The Light Music Club always practices together, and if he thought about it, when was the last time he played his own music? It's not like he was especially deprived— He always has fun playing with Yuta and his upperclassmen as well as singing songs meant for him and his brother. But somehow, he feels moved, having someone wanting to listen to him and him alone. So he grins a wide grin, teeth flashing at the blond who perks up in excitement.

He laughs his signature laugh, and as though he were imitating Koga, he points at his "audience." "Ya wanna hear some good music, huh?"

"Oh~ Hina-chan's a 'rocker' now, huh~?" Deciding to play along, Sora raises his fist in the air, other hand cupped around his mouth. "Woo~ We've been waiting for you~!"

"Thanks for comin' out!" He strums his guitar one more time, and when their eyes meet, they both burst into laughter. When he calms down, Hinata sighs fondly, amused smile still in place. "As expected of Sora-kun~ It's fun to have someone that gets in on the joke fast~"

Pleased with the praise, Sora appears quite accomplished, nose up in the air with pride. "HaHa~ Humor is an important thing to have when going through daily life~ Laughter makes the world go 'round and keeps it sparkling brightly~"

Hinata lets out a brief laugh of agreement before his gaze falls to his guitar. He plays one note, then another, and peeking up at Sora, he nods his head. Understanding the signal instantly, Sora sits up in attention, excitement sparkling in his blue irises. The taller exhales to calm himself, and as a mere second ticks by, he begins to play.

In truth, he isn't sure what kind of song he's playing, only strumming notes together he thinks sounds okay. He has no real song in mind, stringing together a melody that has no real meaning. But he keeps playing anyway, eyes watching his own fingers play such a nonsensical tune. Having someone other than a Light Music Club member listen to him feels strange, but not a bad sort of strange, he thinks. After all, he's an idol! If he found playing for someone unnerving, then he'd have to go back to idol training school! Which he was already in, but that's besides the point.

The melody he plays is easy on the ears, and for Sora, who's sensitive to sounds, he hopes it isn't uncomfortable to hear. As if to make sure, Hinata glances up to check on the boy, and whatever song he had been playing was cut short as his fingers freeze in place. Sora was, as expected, staring at the air around him, but his expression had caught Hinata off guard. Always smiling Sora Harukawa had... Tears streaming down his cheeks. He's never seen Sora cry, even when he had been lonely when Sakasaki-senpai put off unit activities for a while. Crying and sighing made happiness fly away... That's what Sora had always said. So why was he crying now?

Feeling his heart pound in panic, Hinata stands from his seat, chair scraping against the floor and seemingly surprising the blond out of his daze. They stare at each other for a brief moment, before Sora notices the dampness on his features. He lets out a surprised 'Eh?!' before he wipes them away with the sleeve of his blazer, but Hinata still stands, hand not clutching the neck of his guitar raised as if to reach out to the blond.

"S-sorry... Was it bad? Did it hurt your head? Should we go see the nurse?" Hinata's voice is laced with concern, but Sora only shakes his head, sniffling as he smiles sheepishly.

"No, Sora's okay... Sorry, Hina-chan must have been surprised seeing Sora cry, huh...~" He trails off, rubbing at his nose eyes falling to his shoes before meeting Hinata's worried gaze. "Sora's fine... It's just... Hina-chan's sound... Somehow, Sora felt his heart ache listening to it."

Hinata feels his jaw drop at Sora's reply, raised hand falling to his side. "O... Oh...?" he responds dumbly, head tilting and brows furrowing in mild confusion. "I don't really... Get it but I'm glad you're okay...?"

As if he expected that response, Sora laughs cheerfully, looking as if he hadn't been crying only a minute before. "It's okay if Hina-chan doesn't get it~ Sora's an 'alien' so things like that are hard to understand, huh~ He'll try to explain, but he's sorry if it doesn't make any sense~" He grins at Hinata as if awaiting his green-light, and when Hinata settles back into his chair, Sora clears his throat.

"Did you know, Hina-chan~? Music can tell stories about people~ Of course, Hina-chan probably knows though~ The power of music is strong~" Receiving a nod of confirmation, the blond continues, legs raising to sit cross legged in his seat. "The emotions music tries to convey... Sora thinks anyone can understand just by listening, but with Sora's eyes, he sees things differently...~? Like... It's easier to understand the emotions, maybe~? Like how Sora can see if you're sad or happy... Things like that~"

Still mildly confused, Hinata's head tilts. "Oh... I kinda get it? But..."

"But what does that have to do with Hina-chan's music~? You know, 'eyes are the windows to the soul.' Sora's heard that from Master. But for Sora... It's like music is the window...? Something like that...? Sora can always tell how Hina-chan is feeling 'cause of Sora's own eyes, but..." He scratches his head, finding it difficult to explain. Humming in thought, Sora's head tilts from side to side before he brightens, finger raising as if to say 'Eureka!'

"Sora can see more with Hina-chan's music. It was short, but Hina-chan's song was really honest... Sora saw a lot, and... Mmn~ When faced with emotions like that, Sora couldn't help but cry~? It's how it is when Sora listens to music like Hina-chan's~ Don't worry~!"

"Eh...? But I was just playing whatever... It didn't feel like a big deal..."

"But Hina-chan was happy having Sora listen to him, right~? Sora saw it. Sora saw your concern for him too, and it made Sora happy... Hina-chan's excitement, your hope it'd turn out okay... Sora saw it all..." Pausing, Sora's cheeks are dusted a light shade of pink, bright blue eyes falling to his fiddling fingers. "Honest music like that... Sora likes it the most... He's sorry if you feel uncomfortable with how much Sora saw though."

A vague sense of embarrassment washed over the teen, but a mild concern pulls at his heart. He's never really uncomfortable around Sora. In fact, he feels comfortable enough with him to the point he doesn't mind talking about any problems he has with Yuta. But he wonders how many times someone has told the blond the amount he sees is weird, strange, absolutely and utterly _freaky_. He swallows thickly, head shaking as though to brush those thoughts away because he understands the feeling, and with the softest of smiles, he sighs. It causes Sora to raise his head, brows furrowed in worry, though seeing the grin on Hinata's lips, Sora instantly relaxes.

"It's okay, Sora-kun," Hinata assures, hand raising to rub at the nape of his neck. Shyness sticks to the edges of his grin, and seeing the relief wash over the blond, Hinata couldn't help the involuntary laugh that leaves him. "It's really embarrassing... The fact I can't hide anything from you, I mean." He pauses, lips pursing. He strums his guitar once to fill the silence as he collects his thoughts, and as always, Sora is patient with him. He watches with his usual smile, not really minding Hinata wasn't sure what to say, and as though he were spurred on by that, Hinata speaks without much thought.

"Even though I can't hide it, I guess it's reassuring too?"

Caught off guard with the sentiment, Sora simply stared at the teen as though he had grown another head. And quickly, Hinata continues his babble, ears a light red from how flustered he felt.

"L-like... I dunno, I don't have to spell things out? I don't like it when you point things out so easily, but... Um..."

Sensing Hinata's loss for words, Sora laughs, hand waving. "It's okay... Sora kinda gets it~? Hina-chan doesn't have to explain too much~ Sora's bad with words too, so he gets it when words are too hard~"

"Is that so...? I'm... glad, yeah."

They fall into an awkward silence for a moment, Sora fiddling with the cuffs of his sweater as though itching to say more. Hinata stares at him, and feeling his gaze, Sora speaks again.

"Sora's... Sora's glad too, Hina-chan... That... Um, you're okay with it? With him seeing your feelings in both your voice and your sound."

There is an unspoken truth that hangs in the air, of how the blond isn't used to people simply being 'okay' with his ability. But Hinata chooses not to comment on it, instead deciding to brighten up the stuffy atmosphere they've somehow created. He shrugs his shoulders, his usual toothy grin returning to his lips.

"It'd be weird if I'm not used to it by now. We're friends, you know? Sora-kun and I are suuu~uuper close friends! Really good buds." He gives the blond a thumbs up, and with a laugh, Sora nods. Hinata thinks the mood's returned to normal, but then Sora opens his mouth again, words as honest as they always are.

"But you know, Hina-chan..." The bright smile he had worn becomes fond. It's warm and soft, and seeing the gentleness on his features, Hinata feels his heart racing for the third time that afternoon. "Your sound... Sora thinks it's one of his favorites."

Hinata swears his heart will burst out of his chest with how sincere Sora can be at times, and hearing the affection in his voice and seeing it plain on his features, Hinata has to force out a laugh or else he knows he'll blush out of embarrassment.

"Really? I'm touched, Sora-kun~ To buy my album, you'll have to wait a year though!"

"HoHo~? If Hina-chan sells an album, Sora wouldn't mind waiting~ Both 2wink and Hina-chan's sound, Sora likes them, so he'll support them both."

Truthfully, Hinata was a fool if he thinks he could _not_ blush when Sora was just so Sora. He forces his gaze away, head hanging low to stare at the strings on his guitar. Having the support for _their_ sound _and_ his own... Isn't that one of the most touching things a musician could hear? Especially from someone that knew the real him, even if Hinata himself didn't want it to be seen... He feels a flutter in his chest, because he's being accepted for all he is, and it feels... Nice. It felt foreign, but it was still... Comforting. But it's still too much for Hinata to bear, so instead, he forces a laugh, head raising to meet Sora's observant gaze (and truly, he's a fool for trying to trick Sora into not seeing how touched he was).

"If Sora-kun does that, then I'll do my best to support Switch and you too? 'Cause we're friends!"

That's right, they're friends. Overstepping that would mean showing more, and he isn't sure if he's ready to do just that, even _if_ Sora could see more than he lets on. And he knows Sora can see the push in his voice, and when he plays along, he's grateful.

"HaHa~ That's right~ Support between friends is good~ Yup~"

And they allow the conversation to trail off there, Hinata offering to play more music as they await Yuta to come fetch them. They stay like that for another twenty minutes or so, Yuta coming in with a sigh and mild complaint of how there was a mess of Mitsuru's bread and Tori's drink so that's why it took him so long. He isn't too surprised seeing Sora with his brother, so when the club room is all tidied up, they leave campus together. As Yuta and Sora chat, Hinata sneaks peeks at Sora here and there until it's time for them to part. He watches the bus drive away for as long as Yuta allows him, and as he's tugged away, he hears Sora's voice.

_Your sound... Sora thinks it's one of his favorites._

_**Your** sound._

" _My_ sound," he mumbles softly, earning an eyebrow raised from his twin. But Hinata only shakes his head, babbling on about how hungry he was. And though he chats with his brother eagerly, he can't help but have his mind trailing back to Sora's words.

 _His_ sound.

 _Hinata Aoi's_ sound.

It was one of Sora's favorites.

While he had hid it when the blond was with him, he can't help the wide grin that spreads itself on his features. The more he thinks of it, the giddier he feels, and though he knows it's selfish, he decides to bask in the knowledge a little longer. He'll let those feelings simmer down later that night and as the days pass by with Sora at his side as a friend, but he thinks if he could be _anyone's_ important person, he'd like to be Sora's.

Because Sora saw him.

All of him.

But for now, he's content.

With their relationship, with having Sora near, with having Sora see him as him, no matter how uncomfortable it may be.

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckin love hinasora  
> ty for reading hmu on twitter @galaxydestlny (bows)


End file.
